


Rocks (Songfic)

by PenumbralFeathers (CTtrajan)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy feathers, Inspired by an Imagine Dragons Song, Other, Self-Indulgent, Song: Rocks (Imagine Dragons), Songfic, and get a little smooch in return, as in: You run away from the dorm to the forest, forest things~, hehehehehe, i am Gay basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTtrajan/pseuds/PenumbralFeathers
Summary: I was listening to Rocks by Imagine Dragons and thought of a small scenario where you throw some rocks in the middle of the night to call Deuce outside. It's short but here's the result haha
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Rocks (Songfic)

_ Where do we go from here? _

_ Where do we go from...here? _

You look up at the Heartslabyul dorm, facing Deuce’s dorm. The night wraps its arms across your shoulders, clinging darkness to your face. Although you’d call out to him to wake him up, there is no way he’ll hear you right now. Along with that, to make your presence known would surely lead to punishment at the hand of the dorm head. However, you spy some rocks at your feet and an impulsive idea presents itself to your brain.

_ I threw some rocks up at your window. _

_ I broke some rocks right through your window. _

The broken shards of the glass light up with a blazing lamp, overshadowing the shocked face of the student standing at it. Deuce’s sapphire eyes glitter in the light, fixing their irises on you. Stunned, he calls out your name softly, the sound carried swiftly down to your ears by the wind. Awkwardly, you wave and laugh a little, exhilaration filling your lungs as it seems no one else has noticed. However, you know you won’t be safe for long, and frantically gesture for Deuce to come down. He seems dazed at your image for a moment before quickly nodding, hurriedly getting his coat on and his shoes.

_ Timber timber, we’re falling down. _

_ Let the forest hear our sound. _

Laughing as you help him up, you tug Deuce’s arm up from where he’d tripped and fallen at your feet. His face flusters as you don’t let go, merely tugging him out into the night where the shadows welcome you with their arms. 

“W-Wait! Why did you throw rocks at my window? We’ll get into trouble-”

You nod but hold up a finger, pressing it to his lips, to shut him up momentarily.

“Yes but we can’t stay here too long!”

The two of you run from the dorm, breath hitching as you spy windows lighting up. Your heart thumps in your chest, loudly drumming through your ears.

_ Boom-ba-doom-ba-boom _ _   
_ _ Boom-ba-doom-ba-boom _

Silently, you lead him to the forest and then relax, tension cascading like a cloak off your shoulders. With a panting breath, he straightens next to you. Glancing at your face, he begins to laugh. You laugh right back, glad you got away with it.

“I can barely see you but. You’re absolutely crazy. But that worked.”

Between his snickers, he nudges you in admiration before taking out his magical pen.

_ Why can’t I see… _

_ What’s right in front of me…? _

Deuce flicks his magical pen with concentration and creates a small spark of light to grant the two of you sight, enough that you can see the glimmering look of pride on his face once he gets it right. Streaks of golden white slip off the strands of his dark blue hair as he turns to you curiously.

“So… did you need to talk to me about something? Did something happen?”

He seems strangely calm about the whole window thing. Remembering his background, you wonder if he used to do that sort of thing all the time. The shock from before had cleared form his face, no more of the panicked expression that lined the corner of his eyes. Fiddling with your fingers, you feel heat rush to your face a little as you laugh.

“I… I don’t know… I just wanted to see you I guess?”

He blinks.

“Is that all? But wouldn’t it be better to have just gone to see me in the morning....?”

Interjecting, you grab his hands, holding them in your own. 

“No! I… Wanted to see you by myself…. Alone...”

_ We fall… _

Deuce freezes in his tracks, paralysed as the words sink in. Under the glowing light, you see his face flush instantly as he laughs.

“That’s funny… I… I wanted to see you too.”

Snickering, you intertwine your fingers together.

“A coincidence huh… Kinda like fate I guess.”

“I believe in fate!”

Blurting it out, he stares at you earnestly. You suppress the urge to laugh again as he innocently nods, continuing hesitantly.

“I-I believe in fate. Do… Do you?”

You think for a moment but before you give your answer, he leans forward and kisses you, blushing deeply as he does so.

_ We fall apart… _

Just as stunned as you, he breaks the kiss quickly and covers his hands with his face.

“Sorry!! I’m so sorry! I just thought that was meant to be the right moment and I was going to say something cool like ‘I don’t believe in fate but now I do’ or something...”

Rambling flusteredly, his blush deepens with every word before he pauses, gazing at you. A weak whisper flutters past his lips.

“I fell.”

Mustering a small laugh, the first thing you think to say in your shocked state is.

“Yeah, at my feet.”

He snickers before shaking his head and lowering his hands slowly.

“No. For you.”

You look back at him and then reach out to hold his hands again, gently clinging to them.

“And I have too. For you.”


End file.
